webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy
Lucy is a produce saleswoman who made her first appearance in the episode "Panda's Date". She was initially a minor character, but as of "Lucy's Brother", she became a recurring character. She is close friends with The Bears, particularly Panda. Episode Appearances Season 1 * "Panda's Date" (debut) * "Charlie (episode)" (cameo) Season 3 * Lucy's Brother * Dance Lessons History Panda's Date Lucy is first seen working at a farmers market, jumping into action to save Panda after he eats a cookie with nuts in it. Due to a deadly peanut allergy, Panda is unable to breathe and Grizzly screams for help. Lucy runs over, pulls out an EpiPen, and inject him, saving his life. Grizzly thanks Lucy and she says that, because of her younger brother also having a peanut allergy, she always carries an EpiPen with her. Grizzly invites Lucy to throw rocks with them down by the lake as Panda grows more and more smitten. Lucy quickly agrees, telling them all she needs to do is close her stand, Lucy's Produce. Lucy, Grizzly and Ice Bear all have a great time while Panda becomes increasingly jealous as his attempts to impress her are comically thwarted. Lucy is happy to give them a ride home to their cave and invites them to go to a new restaurant downtown. The Bears agree and Panda invents a new "game" to keep the other two away from the restaurant so he and Lucy can be alone - he locks Grizzly and Ice Bear in a closet and goes to the restaurant without them. Eventually, Ice Bear and Grizzly figure out the "game" isn't real and head to the restaurant, which causes Panda to panic and drag Lucy all around as he tried to hide from them. Lucy loses her appetite, but when Panda tried to get her to eat, he instead scarfs down her peanut-filled salad, putting him in the hospital. Though Panda feels foolish, he confesses his true intentions to Grizzly and Ice bear, who hug him and say that all he had to do was ask to be alone. While Panda was still unconscious, Lucy stops by and leaves him his food with a bloated smiley face drawn on the to-go box. Charlie She makes a small cameo in a picture with her and the Bears. Charlie asks if Panda is her boyfriend, and Panda responds with he's single. Appearance Lucy is a young, athletic human woman with pale skin and auburn hair, which she keeps pulled back in a pony tail (apart from one strand that curls out over her forehead). She has freckles on each cheek. Work Uniform Lucy wears a white button up shirt with long sleeves and mid-calf jean shorts, over which she wears a long cream apron with the words "Lucy's Produce" on it. She has blue tennis shoes and white socks. Camping .]] When Lucy goes camping with the Bears, she wears a short sleeved t-shirt and the same jean shorts and shoes as her work uniform. When they go in the water, Lucy also wears a bright yellow life vest. Dinner Date Lucy wears her hair down, though keeps it tamed with a green headband. She has a light blue dress that goes to about her knees. Personality Lucy is a kind, positive , enthusiastic, funny, and fun-loving person. She hangs out with the Bears, invites them to dinner, and visits Panda in the hospital. She is also very handy in an emergency, as we saw her pull out her little brother's EpiPen saving Panda. Relationships Grizzly Bear thanking Lucy for saving his brother's life.]] Grizzly and Lucy are friends. They met in "Panda's Date" when Lucy saved Panda's life after a moderate allergy attack. Grizzly was sincerely happy about her actions. They were later shown hanging out, along with Ice Bear and Panda. Panda got jealous as, to him, Ice Bear and Grizzly kept getting in the way of him and his newfound love. Grizzly had no idea Panda had a crush on Lucy, but when Panda told him about it, he told him he wouldn't get in Panda's way, also commenting how didn't have a chance with her anyway. They maintain their friendship in "Lucy's Brother" where he offers to help her finish her deliveries. He also helps her overcome her anxiety over Clifford's safety. Panda Bear trying to hurry into Lucy's group photo.|right]]Lucy is Panda's love interest in the episode "Panda's Date", in which she saves him from having a moderate allergy attack with her spare EpiPen. In the episode, Panda started hanging out with Lucy a lot, but his brothers ruined the occasions. When Panda ate out with her at the restaurant, Lucy seemed annoyed by Panda's strange behavior, but she still remained friends with him, implied by her visiting Panda in the hospital and giving him his food from the restaurant. Ice Bear and Grizzly rolling down a hill with Lucy.|left]] Ice Bear and Lucy are friends. They met in "Panda's Date" when Lucy saved Panda's life after a moderate allergy attack. When the three Bears went to hang out with Lucy, Ice Bear genuinely enjoyed the time they spent, both him and Grizzly unaware of Panda's negative reactions to the whole thing. Trivia * Lucy carries an EpiPen with her due to her younger brother's peanut allergies. * Lucy, evidently, is the owner of Lucy's Produce at the Farmer's Market. * Lucy is a terrible dancer * Lucy has a little brother named Clifford Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Workers